Night of the Shapesnatch
by Yunaman
Summary: Yugi and friends have to spend the night in an abandoned mansion. It just so happens that Marik is in the samee mansion and plans to summon a monster in order to kill the Pharaoh, but his plan backfires. Will Yugi survive?


Night of the Shapesnatch

It was an unusually dark and gloomy friday the 13th and Yugi, Joey, Tea and Bakura were driving on a road somewhere in the deserted cornfields of Wisconsin. Despite that it was only 6 pm, it was already dark and Joey who was driving the car, could barely see the road.

They were on their way to visit Yugi's russian cousin Yuri in Wisconsin, but they got lost on the way.  
>Joey was driving Yugi's grandfather's car- a 1967 Taxi painted with popular Duel Monsters Monsters,<br>such as ''Dark Magician Girl'', ''Summoned Skull'', ''Black Luster Soldier'' and others. Next to Joey on the front seat was Yugi. In the back were Tea and Bakura, which were looking at a map of the area desperately trying to find where they were.

''I can't believe we're lost! You shouldn't have taken that left turn, Joey!'' Tea lamented.

''Stop being such a backseat driver. You're not helping at all.'' He replied angrily.

''We have to stop somewhere. You can't just keep driving forever, Joey!'' Yugi commented.

''Looks like I won't have to. We're running out of gas.''

''Joey! The ROAD!'' The rest yelled quickly as Joey flew off the road and fell in the cornfield.

He was clearly tired from all the driving and after he checked the gas, Joey had dozed off just for a second, but this was more than enough for him to lose control of the vehicle. Joey tried to stop, but the car kept moving shreding tons of corn plants, almost as though it was in a race.

Just as they were about to hit a tree the car stopped dead in its tracks, the gas tank was empty and the wheels were punctured by the corn.

''Aww, man! We're screwed now. There's no gas left and we need to change the wheels.'' Joey said.

''There's a house here. Maybe we can ask someone for help.'' Tea said pointing at the near by dark and spooky mansion.

The mansion was big, probably 5 stories high. The mansion was very old and Yugi and company wondered whether someone still lived here.

''I don't like this place. Maybe we should stay here in the corn field.'' Bakura suggested.

''And get eaten by the wolves? I don't think so, Bakura. That house is much safer.'' Yugi explained. ''Though, I still doubt that someone lives here. The place looks abandoned.'''

Yugi walked up to the door and knocked lightly. No one awswered. He knocked again. Still, there was no answer.

''Let me, Yug!'' Hoey said.

Joey gathered all of his strenght and kinetic energy in his hand and knocked on the door shattering it to pieces and falling through the underlying floor into the basement. There was dust and splinters everywhere.

''Joey, are you OK?'' Tea said.

''Aghhhh...My back. Will someone help me get up and find a way outta this basement?''

''I'll do it.'' Bakura said and jumped into the whole falling on his pancreas almost giving Joey a hernia.

''YAOWOW! Ya fuck! Watch where you're falling.''

''Sorry, Joey.''

''Just help me get up.''

Bakura does just that.

''I guess we'll have to split up. We'll try to search for a bedroom or something. If you find one, yell.'' Yugi said and went on to explore the mansion with Tea by jumping over the hole through which Joey fell when he tried to force open the door.

Meanwhile in the attic Marik Ishjtar and his faithfull sidekick Onion were getting ready to perform a demonic ritual.

''Do you have the monster card?'' Marik asked.

''Yeah, boss. Here ya go!'' Odion handed Marik a Shapesnatch.

''What is this? What the hell is this? What am I supposed to do with something like this? You were supposed to get somthing stronger that this. It has 1200 ATK and it's a level 5. It's useless!  
>How am I going to kill the pharaoh with a monster summoned via demonic ritual now?''<p>

''It was the only card I could find at such short notice.''

''I guess it will have to do'' Marik sighned.''Hand me the pig intestnes.''

Onion gave Marik a bowl full with blood and pig guts and Marik dipped his fingers in it and then wrote a pentagram with it along with mystic japanese writing. He then placed the card in the middle of the crcle.

Marik then licked the blood from his fingertips proclaiming: ''Finger licking good!''

Both then began to chant in order to summon to monster. Marik was reading from a demonology codex.  
>Suddenly yellow and teal light engulfed them along with X-Rays that revealed their pearly white and mangy skeletons. Out of the card emerged Shapesnatch. It wore a red hat, white armor and leather pants, spiky bowling ball shoulderpads, gloves and bowtie.<p>

''Now, Shapesnatch, go and kill the pahroh!'' Marik ordered with a high-pitched voice.

''NO!'' The monster said.

''What do you mean ''no''? Kill the pharaoh, you piece of rusty crap encrusted junk!''

''You mocked my low attack and power. Now you shall pay!'' Shapesnatch said and attacked.

Shapesnatch tried to strangle Marik, but Onion attacked the monster from the back trying to catch it off guard, but his attack was rendered completely and uterely useless.

Shapesnatch (henceforth refered to as Shape) took Marik's magic wand and stabbed Odion's hypothalamus killing him in one stab. He then run towards Marik in order to kill him, but in the confusion of the bayyle Marik had ran away.

Meanwhile Bakura and Joey reached a fork in the road.

''Maybe we should split to cover more ground.'' Joey suggested.

''I d-don't think that's a good idea, Joey. J-Joey! Where are you, Joey!'' Bakura yelled but his voice was muffled by the longness of the corridors. Joey had left by picking of the two possible choices. Bakura went left.

Suddenly Bakura bumped into Marik. The moment he saw his face the millenium ring activated and he became Yami Bakura.

''Marik, what are you doing here!'' Yami Bakura said.

''I summoned a monster to kill the pharaoh, but it started chasing me and now it's going to kill me.'' Marik said scared while pissing his panties.

''I'll help you, Marik. But only if you give me your millenium wand.''

''Shapesnatch ahs it. Just kill it and get the wand.''

But suddenly Shape entered the room thru the secret bokcase enterance startling both of them. It attacked with the full fury of a raging bull.

''Hand over, the wand!'' said Bakura intimidatingly.

''No!'' said Shape and grabbed a nearby spear and impailed Bakura in the stomach. Then it bend his leg and shoved it down Bakura's mouth until it came out of his ass covered in blood and feces. Before Marik could do anything Shape impailed him in the oesophagus using the now dead Bakura with the spear. It then disappeared ito the darkness.

Meanwhile Tea and Yugi had finally found a bedroom, where they could spend the night. The room was dark as the rest of them. In the room there was a big bed for two covered in pink velvet with dark blue highlights and near it on the night stand there was an old whale bluber lamp. Tea sat on the bed and lit the lamp.

''Hey, Yugi, you know I've always liked you and waddya say we have some fun.'' Tea said sexily while trying to seduce Yugi by rubbing her enormous breasts together.

''Uhhh...How about some other time, Tea.'' Yugi aswered awkwardly.

''But Yugi I'm a hot girl in her prime and giving myself to you and you're saying you don't want to do me. No one's gonna hear or see us. The rest are probably lost in this huge mansion anyway.''  
>Tea said while rubbing her pussy through her panties. Her crotch was on fire from the sheer amount of lust she was experiencing.<p>

''I can't, Tea! I'm gay and I have autism.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, you know how awkward I am. Plus I've always wanted to suck Kaiba's dick. He's so handsome in that Kaiba Corp Jacket and Blue-Eyes White dragon boxers on that picture of the Kaiba Corp Hunk callendar for 2003.''

''Seriosuly? Well, in that...guess I'll just have to...RAPE YOU!''

Tea jumped on Yugi her aching, wet and slimy pussy waiting to engulf Yugi's flaccid dick. But just as about coitus was about to ensue a dark figure interupted the scene by entering the bedroom. The dark said not a word and moved closer. Both were scared shitless, Yugi tot he point of actually shiting his pants. Closer and closer, the silhouette arproached until...until... it was revealed under the light of the whale bluber lamp to be...Joey!

''Guys I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?''

''Just looking around until we found this room. Where's Bakura?'' Tea asked kind of disappointed that her loss of virginity was postponed by Joey's arrival. Her pussy lips shrunk and her vulva contraced because of the missed opportunity.

''Oh, I left that prick behind. He deserves it. I hpes he gets killed or something.''

''Be carefull what you wish for!'' It was Shape.

Equiped with a straight razor he quickly jabbed at Joey severing an artery which made Joey's leg fall off spilling blood all over the floor. Everybody started screaming like children. Tea and Yugi quickly escaped trampling Joey in their wake, but Shape managed to catch Tea by the foot.

''Let go!'' Tea yelled while kicking him with her high heels. ''Help, Yugi!''

Yugi was pulling Tea's arm trying to save her from the monsters, but his puny girl arms couldn't manage to pull her. Meanwhile Joey managed to crawl to the book case and started throwing books at Shape. Shape ignored it at first getting ready to kill tea, but at that time Joey hit him with a copy of ''War and Piece'' in the crotch which enraged Shape to no end. He was now mad as a goose in heat.

He stepped on Tea's foot breaking her leg bones so she couldn't escape and then launched himself at Joey stabbing Joey in the anus. Blood and shit covered everything in the room as Joey screamed in pain like a little girl. In desperation he picked up the whale lamp and broke in Shape's face setting him on fire. The broken glass fell on Joey gauging out his eyes and perforating his tongue. Joey was now dead.

Shape was now on fire and was running around panicking and he accidentaly set the floor on fire. The fire was closing in on Tea and Yugi. Yugi gathered all of his strenghts to pull Tea away from the fire,  
>but his arm was grabbed by the flaming Shape, burning his skin. This made him let go of Tea.<p>

''TEEA!''

''YUUUUGGGIIII!''

Shape barely able to move kicked tea with his knee in the breaking her spine and setting her on fire.  
>Yugi tried to make a run for it, but his arm was so much in pain, he could barely move from the shock.<br>Shape started crawing towards him setting the floor and walls ablaze around him. He was determined to kill Yugi. Just as he was about to reach out and grab his leg, Onion's corpse broke trough the ceiling and fell on Shape, forever preventing him from killing YUgi.

Fire engulfed the whole floor. Yugi tried to escape but he was cornered. His only hope was jumping through the window. He jumped breaking the glass and fell in the mud outside the house, nearly breaking every bone in his body. The mansion behind him had completely burned to the ground. The remians were still in flames.

''It hurts so much!'' Yugi said. ''At lest I'm safe.''

Just as he said that a shovel jabbed his neck and snapped his head off. His bloody head fell bloodying the nearby corn. It was morning and the sun had started to rise, illuminating his severed head. The shadow from his murderer vanished...it was Shapesnatch!

THE END?


End file.
